Liner Kingsley
'Liner Kingsley '''is a Skeletal-turned-demon who serves Cyrus Ellingham in his manor. He is fiercely loyal to his master, but is forced to abandon him and flee with Seraphina Viscen. History ﻿Liner died as a child and ended up in Limbo, where he struggled to cope with such a dull life. At the age of twenty, he grew insane by the sheer boredom of Limbo and the unfairness of being a Skeletal, so he became the first ever Skeletal to commit suicide (in a manner of speaking). He leapt down the Chasm and crashed into Ellingham's drawing room. Here, he expected to be relieved of his life with Ellingham devouring his soul. Instead, Ellingham decided to keep Liner as a servant - or pet. At first, Liner despised his new life as a servant to the Devil, but when Ellingham gave him the choice to become a demon, Liner started to change his mind, and accepted Ellingham's offer. Due to being a Skeletal, it took Liner many months to become a demon. Once he woke up, he stopped being Ellingham's personal servant, but was still very loyal to him. ''Pierced Heaven Liner was introduced in the first novel along with Seraphina Viscen and Cyrus Ellingham. The invasion Like Seraphina, Liner was unwilling to invade the human world, but his loyalty to Ellingham forced him to follow his master. In Limbo, he used his powers to hide in the shadows but was caught by Baron, who was glad to see he was alive but was deeply upset by the fact he was now a demon. Liner did not take part in the torture of Vincenzo DeLuco. Instead, he skulked in the shadows until he was in London. There, he fell behind along with Seraphina and the two refused to fight beside Ellingham. They broke away from the fight and returned to Limbo, where they found Baron and the broken Vincenzo. Seraphina used her powers to heal Vincenzo, and Liner finally abandoned his loyalties to Ellingham. Aftermath With Ellingham missing in action and the Skeletals safe in Heaven, Liner and Seraphina returned to Hell and their duties as demons. Free from Ellingham, they finally admitted their feelings for each other and started a relationship. Appearance As a Skeletal, Liner was just over five feet tall. He had long black hair in a braid, pale skin and black eyes. Now a demon, he has grown to be five foot eleven. His hair has been cut short and is slicked back, and while his right eye is still black, his left eye is now bright red, like Ellingham's. Due to being only a half-demon, he does not have red hair, and his skin is still pale. He wears a tailored suit with a black tailcoat, white dress shirt, grey waistcoat, grey trousers and blue tie. This outfit shows his position as Ellingham's servant. Personality Liner is very cool and serious. He rarely smiles or laughs, and only speaks when he needs to. He's loyal to anyone whom he respects. When he is with Seraphina, he becomes slightly more relaxed and learns to laugh a bit. Only Seraphina has ever seen Liner give a genuine smile. Although he's now a demon, Liner is still true to his Skeletal origins, which is why he does not turn on Baron when they meet in Limbo for the first time since Liner's suicide. Powers Liner can control darkness. He can hide and travel through shadows, and can even manipulate them. He can sense if someone's hiding in the shadows. Although he cannot use a shadow as a weapon, he can use it to travel through, thus granting him incredibly quick speed. He uses his speed and stealth to corner his victims before devouring their souls. Interesting facts *Liner is the second Skeletal to form a relationship with an angel. *He is the first (and only) Skeletal to transform into a demon. *He was granted his surname by Ellingham, who believed no demon should be without a proper name. Category:Demons Category:Half-breeds Category:Skeletals